


super ateez bros ii

by bongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, based on a game, mingi as mario and jongho as . luigi? toad?, super mario bros au, yes - Freeform, yunho as princess peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjoong/pseuds/bongjoong
Summary: “sorry, the prince is in another castle!”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi & Choi Jongho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	super ateez bros ii

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 30min before a really bad week and tbh it makes me smile a lil and i hope it makes you smile too! peach yunho + skirteez on twitter made me think of princess peach yunho so here we are. hope you enjoy!

“sorry, the prince is in another castle!” 

mingi groaned loudly as jongho barked with laughter behind him. these stupid guards were worth nothing – why make mingi go through life-threatening obstacles only to be told the prince wasn’t actually in there?

“we’ve checked a dozen castles,” mingi complained, “how could he _possibly _be in _another? _”____

____“the kingdom is big,” jongho replied calmly, belying the shit-eating grin on his face. mingi would have punched his companion, if jongho wasn’t totally capable of knocking mingi out cold with a flick of his fingers._ _ _ _

____mingi sighed, trudging out of yet another fruitless castle._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____yunho watched with bored eyes from his giant birdcage as his captor paced (read: stomped) in circles below him endlessly. the stone walls of the castle practically shook with each heavy footstep taken. yunho called out, “could you... walk around somewhere else, please?”_ _ _ _

____the imposing man, several times larger than yunho, glared daggers at yunho, who merely returned the man’s gaze with indifference. the man snarled, “be quiet, brat.”_ _ _ _

____yunho sighed and turned his entire body to face away from the man, only for the incessant stomping to get on his nerves again. he shuffled to the very centre of the cage and laid down, with his head in his arms and closing his eyes to get some rest in amidst being kidnapped._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“this should be the one!” jongho cheered. mingi stared up at the humongous building._ _ _ _

____“do you think he’s got an elevator?”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____yunho yelped as his cage shook especially violently, as his captor grunted in confusion. some small minion came running into the throne room, yunho peering down and trying to listen as best as he could to what they were saying._ _ _ _

____“that...that _fiend _is destroying everything, sir!” the minion cried out, shaking its head.___ _ _ _

______yunho’s captor paused to think until he was interrupted by another violent jolt in the castle. before anyone could react, the giant doors to the throne room were knocked down, revealing two men standing by it. one was noticeably taller than the other, decked out in a jumpsuit while the other seemed more comfortably dressed in a simple tracksuit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“prince!” the shorter one exclaimed, pointing up at yunho’s cage. yunho and the taller one made eye contact (yunho subconsciously swallowing the drool pooling in his mouth) before yunho’s captor roared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“stupid children,” he growled, suddenly seeming to grow much larger in size, “i’ll teach you how to behave!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______mingi deftly dodged another fireball barreling towards him, catching his breath behind the monster’s throne. he looked back up at the birdcage hanging in the centre of the room, spotting the prince’s eyes trained on him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______stop getting distracted by the cute prince, _mingi said to himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“watch out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the prince’s shout (with his extremely sweet voice) broke mingi out of his thoughts and he barely dodged another huge fireball that incinerated his previous hiding spot. mingi stared up at the huge monster, mustering all his confidence, as the man smirked and showed off his sharp teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________mingi slowly backed away, yet held the man’s faze steadily. the man snarled, “is this it? is this the fight you put up? after beating all my minions, all those castles, all you can do is run? you coward, i-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“jongho, now!” mingi barked as his back hit the wall behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________jongho nodded and ran at full speed towards the man, who gave mingi a confused look before turning just to see jongho’s drop kick collide with his snout. the man sputtered in shock, giving mingi more than enough time to run up to him as well and land a solid punch to his head, knocking the imposing figure onto the ground. mingi landed gracefully back onto the ground as the man groaned before finally collapsing. eating that extra super fruit was such a good idea, mingi thought.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________just as mingi was about to praise and thank jongho, the two heard the distinct sound of a latch unlocking, followed by a squeak of surprise and looked up. mingi raised his forearms instinctively and moved so that the prince would land right in his arms, with a small “oof!”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“are you alright, prince...?” mingi trailed off as the prince clung into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“yunho,” the prince said, peach hair framing his shining brown eyes. “my name is yunho.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________mingi felt an uncharacteristic blush rise up his cheeks and turned away, mumbling, “‘m name’s mingi, that’s jongho, we-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________he was cut off by a gentle peck on his cheek (jongho screeching in disgust behind them). as mingi turned even redder, yunho giggled and cheered, “thank you, my hero!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________(mingi couldn’t carry the prince, who was even taller than him, all the way back to his castle. instead, they walked together with fingers intertwined, while ignoring jongho’s groans and utterances of disgust.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
